An illumination device not of the type in question is known from DE 20 2007 011 357 U1 where said illumination device is placed in an object that cannot be opened. The light source is activated by motion or by touching. It has proven to be a disadvantage in this case that the illumination device, if placed, for example, in a purse, can be inadvertently activated by objects in the bag, which results in fast discharge of the energy storage in the illumination device.
Furthermore, illumination devices not of the type in question are known, for example, for portable make-up mirrors where a light source is activated when the object that can be opened and closed again is opened. It has proven to be a nuisance that the object, if it is in a lady's purse, for example, can often be found only after a long search.